


Full House

by yukirei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukirei/pseuds/yukirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day they come home to a little girl sitting at their doorstep and she looks remarkably like Takao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [highboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/highboys/gifts).



> A sort of spoof on a Dekichatta Danshi AU, where Midorima and Takao are living together and Takao's cousin leaves her daughter on their doorstep. It was only supposed to be one little drabble from tumblr because of this [picture](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=31253074) but then I really like this AU.
> 
> I actually really like MidoTaka being parents.
> 
> Naoko is written as 真子, wherein Nao's kanji is the same as the Shin in Shintarou. Naoko is around 3 or 4 in this fic.
> 
> There are some random references to inside jokes but it shouldn't be a barrier to the story, hopefully.

The day she arrives, she can barely speak in straight sentences, sitting on their doorstep in an oversized coat with a large backpack beside her.

She has Takao’s coloring, the same dark brown hair and shiny grey eyes set in a chubby face with a slightly paler complexion. When she sees them, her eyes widen and tiny pink lips form a small ‘O’.

“Papa.” She says, and runs over to Takao.

One hysterical Takao (“I have a kid, I have a kid. Why do I have a kid?!”), an unnecessary apology (“I’m sorry Shin-chan! I swear I never cheated.”), and a convoluted and impossible explanation (“No Takao, you were not abducted by aliens and impregnated. How did you even think of that?”) later, Midorima notices the little girl clutching a note and he calmly asks if he can have it.

“Calm down, idiot. You do realize that’s your niece and not your daughter, right?” Midorima says, as he scans the note. “From a cousin. Here, read it yourself.”

Takao pours over the short note, glancing at the little girl sucking on her thumb as she looks around her surroundings.

Apparently his cousin can’t raise her up because she’s on the run from debt collectors. And she’s hoping her favorite cousin can please, please look after her for now. And that she’s a good girl, won’t be much trouble at all. And she really loves carrots.

When he finishes he clears his throat and crouches down in front of their little visitor.

“What’s your name?”

“Naoko.” She mumbles around her thumb. 

“Well, Nao-chan…” Takao glances up at Midorima and Midorima can almost read what Takao is thinking. He shakes his head but Takao throws a begging pout in his direction. His gaze shifts from Takao to Naoko’s, similar expressions on their similar faces. Midorima feels himself sighing, giving his silent assent. He grins back at Midorima before holding his arms spread wide. “Welcome home, Nao-chan!” Takao exclaims before scooping up the little girl into his arms. “You’re going to have a lot of fun here with me and Shin-chan!”

Midorima can only groan, hopefully he would survive having another kid in the household.


	2. The One Named Carrot

One Sunday morning Naoko and Takao rummage through a box filled with albums. Takao extracts one and opens it. “Oh this is from high school! Shin-chan look!”

Midorima ignores him in favor of finishing cooking breakfast.

Takao clicks his tongue before showing the album to a more responsive audience. Naoko claps her hands, attention roped in as they go through each page; one of Takao in front of the Shuutoku building, the first string of the Shuutoku basketball team during a break in one of their practices, a self taken picture of Takao and Midorima, a strip of purikura from when they met Kagami and Kuroko at the mall, it goes on and on and Takao explains each picture Naoko takes interest in. When they reach one of Midorima in his Shuutoku jersey, Naoko gasps, her tiny hand brushing against the glossy finish.

“Oh that’s Shin-chan in uniform! He was our ace back then.” Takao states, pride lacing his voice, like a mother proud of her high achieving son.

“Bashk’ble” Naoko mumbles, eyes still trained on Midorima’s picture. She turns to Takao. “Shin-tan?” 

“Yep, that’s Shin-chan.”

Naoko’s gaze shifts to Midorima, who’s setting the plates on the table, then to the picture then back to Midorima before her mind solidifies the connection and she smiles like she’s been given a huge present.

“Shin-tan!” She stands up, wobbles a little before she runs to the tall man and raises her arms at him, hands opening and closing in that universal kid language of ‘pick me up’.

Takao thinks Naoko has Midorima trained well when he picks her up with a barely audible sigh. Naoko pats his cheeks with her hands, tiny hands barely spanning the width of his cheek, and squeaks happily, resting her head against his shoulder.

“Shin-tan is Nao’s carrot!” She declares, arms encircling Midorima’s neck.

Takao isn’t sure whether the choking sound came from him or Midorima.


	3. To Remind You of Me

When Midorima’s intership starts, he doesn’t come home until late at night, sometimes not at all.

At first Naoko is confused, looking for her ‘carrot’ just before she goes to bed, unusually attached to Midorima ever since she decided that he resembled her most favorite thing. It takes a couple of nights and some crying to sleep until they make Naoko understand that Midorima can’t always come home to tuck her in to bed.

She’s remarkably very adult about the whole thing after Midorima explains what a job is to her.

Sometimes Takao wishes she isn’t. He wishes she’d throw a tantrum and insist, like a normal child and not just quietly accept it, like she’s used to people not coming home. 

Naoko’s a horrible liar though, and despite her little assurances that she’ll be a big girl about it neither Midorima nor Takao can ignore her disappointed face when Midorima tells her he won’t be home for dinner later. And it tugs at Takao’s heart seeing the tears welling up that she tries her hardest to hold back.

And despite Midorima’s earlier protests that they wouldn’t be able to raise a kid, suggesting to leave her with Takao’s parents instead, it’s good to see Midorima rushing home with a rather large carrot plush(wearing plastic glasses to boot) after his shift one night, just before Naoko’s bedtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naoko really likes carrots.


	4. Why am I Friends With You

Miyaji wonders if he's hallucinating when he sees a little girl carrying a huge carrot plush as she walks towards one of the benches in the outdoor court. He watches as she gently places the plush on the bench before climbing it herself. When she's settled Miyaji realizes he's looking a carbon copy of Takao, only much smaller and wearing braided pigtails.

He walks over to her, casting a shadow over her tiny stature when he stops just beside her. She looks up at him, eyes curious and familiar.

"Who are you?"

She blinks up at him, brings her carrot plush closer before anwering him. "I'm Nao. This is Tarou-tan." She raises the carrot plush for him to see before plopping it back on her lap. "You?"

"Er...I'm Miyaji. Did you come here alone? Are you lost?"

"No. I came with Papa. He's changing so he told Nao to sit down here and wait for him."

"Papa? But who ~~\--~~ "

"Yo, Miyaji-senpai!"

Everything falls into place when he sees the little girl light up as Takao walks towards them, the strap of his bag slung over one shoulder and a face towel on the other. This kid is with Takao. This is Takao's kid.

"You have a kid?" He asks in place of a greeting. "Since when? Did you and Midorima break up?"

"What? No! Mi ~~\--~~ "

"How did you find a kid that looks like you? Unless you knocked someone up before"

"What's knocked someone up Papa?"

It's odd to see the disapproving look on Takao's face directed at him when it's usually the other way around.

"You'll understand it when you're older Nao-chan." Takao says as he pats her on the head.

"Can we do it?"

"No!" The horror on Takao's face is almost comical as he crouches in front of his charge, voice rushed. "No, no, no. You are not ever doing something like that, understand? Actually just forget about that, Miyaji-senpai is being an idiot." Miyaji feels like he should protest at that. "Nao-chan doesn't need to listen to him, okay?"

She nods and nuzzles her carrot plush, glancing at him before shyly pulling her gaze away. "Papa and Yaji-sen...sem...'Yaji-tan will play bash...basketball?"

"Yep! We might not be as amazing at Shin-chan when he shoots," Miyaji internally gags at Takao's adoring tone. "but Shuutoku was a pretty strong team. Especially our senpai. Hey, does Nao-chan want to see Papa play a one-on-one?"

Nao claps her hand, squeezing her plush in her arms as she nods.

"What do you say, Miyaji-senpai? How about a little one-on-one while we wait for the others?"

Miyaji shrugs and deposits his towel on the free space beside the tiny girl. Takao follows suit, leaving a kiss on a chubby cheek before he follows him on the court. Miyaji picks up the ball and passes it to his former teammate. "First one to ten wins."

"Game."

They never finish because halfway through the game, with Takao leading by a point ("No Takao that doesn't mean you win by default."), the ball falls out of bounds and Nao goes to fetch it, passing it to Takao at his urging. Then Takao ropes her into dribbling the ball, a bit difficult with her lack of height and tiny hands and it takes her several tries before she gets it but it's an adorable sight even for Miyaji when she finally gets to the two digit marker of consecutive dribbles.


End file.
